Maggie Bolton A Troyella Daugther Story
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Meet Margret Bolton, daugther of Gabriella and Troy Bolton. Maggie goes to East High and has a secret passion for singing. But when a cute boy gets involed and with her dad as the b-ball coach...well things get different..


**New Story! Update about The Lucas Daugther below :)**

"Maggie! Time to wake up!" My dad yelled from outside my door.

I yanked the covers off myself and leaped out of bed. I looked at my black hair and blue eyes in the mirror and smiled. I looked exactly like my parents combined, like every kid does…duh moment, Maggie!

You are probably confused so let's begin with an introduction. My name is Margret Marie Bolton, Maggie for short. I have black (slightly) below the shoulders hair and blue eyes, my skin is tan, but not too tan, I guess it's because I live in the sunny state of New Mexico. I'm about 5'6, good height for a 17 year old I guess.

I put on my skinny jeans with a black shirt that had a green recycling sign on it, I completed the outfit with my favorite pair of green converse. I straightened my black hair and applied a thin layer of makeup.

When I finished, I ran downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen flipping pancakes.

"Morning, mom." I smiled going over to the refrigerator grabbing the milk carton.

She looked up and smiled, "Morning Maggie."

I poured my milk as my mom, Gabriella Bolton, continued to flip pancakes and my dad, Troy Bolton, came downstairs.

"Morning Maggie." He kissed my head.

"Morning honey." He kissed mom's cheek.

I smiled at my dad as I started to drink my milk. I love my parents, I remember when I was little I always wanted them to tell me the story of how they met. I really hope I meet someone through music too!

Oh, did I leave out that I sing? I also play the piano and write some music too but I would never tell my parents that. Especially my dad. Jeez, knowing him, he would make me audition for a school play or worse….the talent show. I hate singing in front of crowds! I would definitely faint.

"Maggie? Did you hear me?" My dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said walking over to the kitchen table to sit next to him.

Dad took a sip of his coffee then said, again, "Your going to need to walk home today, I have to stay for basketball practice."

Yep, you heard right, my Dad coaches my basketball team. The East High Wildcats. Both of my parents went to my school….creepy I know.

I nodded then looked at the wall clock in the kitchen area. Crap, I was going to be late.

"I got to go!" I said putting my cup in the sink as I ran towards the door.

"Wait for me!" Dad yelled after me.

I shook my head, "I'll take my skateboard. Love ya guys!"

I was already out the door before they could say 'Goodbye'. I put on my helmet and put my backpack on my back. I got on my skateboard and headed towards East High.

XXX

When I got to the school, everyone was still hanging out front of the school. It stretched to couple's making out to math geeks going over a new equation. When I entered the school, it was just as busy, minus the making out part. As I walked to my locker I passed a glass case that held pictures of past legends here at EHS. I stared at the picture of the basketball team of 2009 and saw my dad.

"Hey Dad." I whispered to myself as I continued to my locker.

Everyone here prety much knows me as 'Bolton's kid' or 'Troy's girl!' oh and of course the math geeks worship me as 'Montez's Math Sum'. Once again, I love my parents, but I wanted to be remembered as Maggie....not 'That Bolton Girl'.

I started unloading my not needed books as I grabbed some that I DO need when:

"Hey girlie!"

I turned to see my best friend Macy Daneforth looking at me with her big brown eyes. Macy is the daughter of my parent's best friends Taylor and Chad Daneforth….and now Macy and I are best friends….concidence, I know.

Macy has black hair that is cut in a bob cut, which frames her beautiful skinny face.

"Hey Mace." I smiled as I turned away from my locker to look at her.

Macy smiled, "So, are you signing up for the Talent Show?"

Macy was the only person who knows I sing. I shook my head, "No way! Me, in front of the whole school? Singing?! Not going to happen." I closed my locker as we started to walk to homeroom.

Macy groaned, "C'mon! You're awesome! Plus, it would be great if someone else besides Leah won."

Leah Gold. Ugh, how I hate her! She's the head cheerleader, blonde, and a very talented singer. One problem, she's a total bitch. Leah thinks just because she's head of the drama club AND the cheer sqaud that she can stomp over everyone else. Hate her yet?

"Speaking of the 'Wicked Witch'…" I said looking over at the entrance.

Leah's crew entered the school in their cheerleading uniforms looking like they just stepped out of a magazine. They headed towards Macy and I.

Crap on a stick.

"Hey Maggie…..Macy." Leah said rudely to us.

Macy rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

Leah shrugged, "Oh….just to do this."

With that last statement, she knocked my books and binder out of my hands and onto the tile floor. I looked at her, mouth wide opened.

"Oh, I got it." Leah faked smile.

We both bent down but then she shot back up and kicked my school books all the way down the hall. I stifled a scream of frustration.

"Go fetch." She snickered.

I rolled my eyes as they strutted off to homeroom. Macy put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ignore them." She said smiling at me.

"Everyday." I giggled.

The bell rang and I groaned. Macy said bye as I walked down the hall to get my books that were now probably all banged up from student's kicking them. Great.

When I got to the end of the hall, they weren't there! Who would steal two books and one binder that was full of useless crap?! I mean, come on-

"Are these yours?"

I turned around to see……

* * *

**Dun dun....DUNN! xD**

**Ok so about 'The Lucas Daughter'- I started the next chapter....but now I have writer's block....sucky :( but I'm NOT gonna give up :D**

**Anways....review? Pwease??**


End file.
